Journal Entries of Alexandra Mayheart
by Shizuka Taiyou
Summary: This is about a girl named Alexandra Mayheart. And her dream is to become te best Eon trainer. Travel with her and her journal when she is trying to become what she dreams to be.
1. Begining of the entries

**12/9**

**Dear Journal,**

**Today I am two weeks away from getting my Pokemon License and getting my first Pokemon. Can't wait to start on my journey. Of coarse I'll be taking you with. So I can share my adventure and my good and bad memories with you. And I'll show the world that I Alexandra Mayheart can do. As the best Eon Trainer.**

**Till Next Time,**

** Alexandra Mayheart**

**A.K.A-Allie**

Well my first journal entry. I gotten a journal from my grandparents as a early birthday/Christmas present. As my entry said I'm going to be getting my first pokemon soon. As my birthday is coming up. Everyone is going to be there for it. My grandparents, my parents (Of coarse they're be there. My PARENTS!), and my older brother Jesse. And also as my journal said I want to be a Eon Trainer. I want my first pokemon a Eevee. I just LOVE the Eonvalutions look..... Wait I forgot to intorduce myself. My name is Alexandra Maheart. But everyone calls me Allie. I'm 9 years old and turning ten within two weeks. I have orange hair and blue eyes. I'm 5 feet and 3 inches. I am a easy-going person to be around. I also like to write and to read. And I'm the middle child of the family. The youngest being twins, but I'll introduce them later. So I hope that I am lucky enough to have a fun and challenging time on my journey. And I can't wait for it to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**12/12**

**Dear Journal,**

**Today my brother Jesse gave me an Eevee for my birthday. I decided to name her Jewel and I absolutely love her, she is so cute and full of energy. I know that she'll become a great battler and her personality will shine forever in a day. She is a light brown Eevee with her tail being split at the tip of her tail. I also put on a purple medallion around her neck. Don't know why but I though it would make it easier for me to find her if we got separated. I am one step closer to becoming the best Eon Trainer.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Allie Mayheart**

As I finish my latest entry I watch Jewel sleep on top of one of my pillows. She tired herself out by playing with one of my old sneakers. I would have to get myself new ones before I start my journey, since I always worn those sneakers since I found them at a thrift store and fallen in love with them. I decided to pick up Jewel and carry her down to the dining room since it was time to eat.

**12/13**

**Dear Journal,**

**Today I am going to the Pokemon Research Lab to get my beginning Pokemon. I wonder what they have for me to choose. Well there is only one way to find out huh? It is time for me to begin my story in this world.**

**From the future Eon champ,**

**Allie Mayheart**

Allie closed her journal and put it into her backpack. She put it on and grabbed Jewel's pokeball and attached it onto her poke belt. Allie then walked downstairs to eat breakfast and to say goodbye to those who were awake and were still in the house. When she got to the kitchen the only one there was her trusted friend and maid Mary.

"Good morning Mary." Greeted Allie.

"Morning Miss Allie." Replied her maid Mary. "Today is the day you go on your adventure with Miss Jewel isn't it?"

Allie replied "Yes it is. And I'm going to miss you so Mary. I truly will. Along with Jess."

"So will I Miss, so will I" replied Mary.

As Allie walked down the road to the lab she was thinking of how everything will go. Of all the people that she was going to meet and all the battles that she'll fight along side with Jewel and her future pokemon.

When she got to the lab she was greeted with a very long staircase. _"Man this is going to_ _be very annoying."_ thought Allie. _"Might as well get on with it_." As Allie started to climb up the stairs to the fairly large building a girl that looked at least six years older then her walked up right behind her and walked right past her. She had long red hair and shiny emerald green eyes. And she was wearing a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt with a navy blue trench coat and a hiker's hat on her head. By the time she got into the lab the said girl was leaning against a wall waiting for the professor and she was holding a big egg. Allie didn't see the professor anywhere so she decided to make conversation to the

red headed girl.

"Um, excuse me, I wanted to come over and say hi. My name is Alexandra Mayheart but you can call me Allie. And this is my Eevee Jewel." Said Allie as she introduced herself.

The red head looked at Allie as if she was some sort of insane person to be saying what she said. Then she decides to say something cause she didn't want to seem rude.

"My name is Ayame. I'm glad to meet you Allie." Said the redheaded girl.

Just then the alarms in the lab went off.

Just to tell ya I don't own Pokemon. But I do own Alexandra Mayheart and Jewel's name. For Ayame, I don't own her. She belongs to kuramasgurl018. Hope ya enjoyed this little chapter of mine. Tried to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything else for it.

From the Quiet of the Sun,

Shizuka Taiyou

Aka to some,

C.D.


	3. Chapter 3

**12/13**

**The alarms went off in the lab. Neither I nor my new found friend Ayame knows what triggered them. The both of us are going to set out and try to find the professor. I do hope that nothing went wrong and the alarms went off by mistake somehow.**

**From Yours Truly,**

**Allie Mayheart**

"What the heck is going on?" asked Allie.

"Don't know. But I want to know what triggered the alarms." replied Ayame as she set off to find out what happened.

As both girls went around trying to find the professor in the forest part of the lab outside the professor was trying to get a baby Ponyta to eat out of a bottle. The little ones mother died a few hours ago after giving birth to the said Ponyta and its twin. So she didn't hear the alarms go off. By the time she was done with feeding the newborn and turned around to go back to the lab she was grabbed from behind by someone and dragged off somewhere.

And as she was being dragged off the girls were coming out side from searching the lab for the professor. And they were close to the kidnapper's getaway vehicle.

"Hey Allie, do you know if the professor has a symbol of the world with the sun in the upper left corner?" Ayame asked Allie.

"From what my brother Jesse says she doesn't. I don't think any of the professors do have any labels to represent them. I wounder if it's someone who was visiting the professor by surprise." replied Allie.

"Well there's one way to find out. Let's go and ask anyone who is on that airplane if they are friends of the professor." stated Ayame as she started to walk towards the aircraft. Allie just sighed shook her head and followed her new friend towards the airplane to find out where the professor was and what happened that set off the alarms in the Pokemon Labatory.

When they entered they we're greeted by an empty hallway. The both of them continued through the hallway until they came into the back of the plane where there was a room that looked like a furnished conference room. The both of them heard arguing and someone being dragged along the floor. Both girls found a wardrobe to hide in and not to get into trouble for entering without permission.

Then when they peeked through a crack in on of the doors they saw something that didn't seem right in their mind. They saw the professor tied up and gagged and was being dragged by two guys in pink suits, red rimmed shades, and shaved heads walked in dragging her behind them. The sat her on a plushed chair and left her there and leaving the room of the aircraft. After they left the girls came out of the wardrobe and rushed over to the professor and began to untie her.

"Are you okay professor?" Asked Allie.

"Yes I'm fine. You shouldn't be here. You girls are endangering yourselves by being here." Replied the professor.

"Well too late now. Let's just get out of here." Said Ayame as she took her hand and started to gently drag her down the hall of the airplane.

As the three of them got to the door they were surprised by the door being blocked by a pokemon with gloves on its hands.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**I don't know how this chapter will go but oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I hope its better then the first two chapters.**

**Shizuka Taiyou**


End file.
